Denial, Jealousy , and Phinbella
by TheOboist
Summary: Oblivious Phineas, Clever Ferb, Wise Candace, and ofcourse the Amazing Isabella. What will happen to Phinbella? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A nice one-shot to start off my fanfiction writing career. Please review! Thanks for reading! **

* * *

Phineas Flynn was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Was he dreaming? No, he was more or less reliving a nightmare.

Isabella and her new boyfriend Drew on her front porch last night, the mental video replaying over and over again. Isabella was radiant, standing on her front porch in the moonlight. Drew had just walked her home from the movies and was about to say good night. They leaned into each other and kissed.

They kissed.

Well, Drew kissed Isabella but she kissed him BACK, which for some unknown reason it made Phineas break down. There was a pain in his heart and a lump in his throat and he felt awful. Every time his mind replayed the moment; another piece of his heart broke off and faded away. It was like someone was swinging a wrecking ball at his heart.

Phineas was not used to this pain. He was unsure of why it occurred Isabella was his best friend, he should feel so happy that she was happy with Drew. Yet Phineas was sick to his stomach.

Ferb walked into the room, concerned to see his brother in this state. Phineas had been laying in the same position since he had woken up this morning. "Talk to me Phineas, what's going on? You look ill" spoke Ferb.

"Drew" was all Phineas could say.

"_Drew?"_ Ferb said, confused. "You mean Isabella's new boyfriend Drew?"

"Yah" Phineas said, holding back tears.

"What about Drew? Isn't he our friend?" Ferb looked at his brother, a complete mess in front of him.

"He and Isabella kissed last night, Ferb" Phineas said, finally sitting up starring at the wall.

"That's why you are down." Ferb nodded. "You are jealous of him aren't you?"

"NO!" Phineas said defensively. "Why would I be jealous of him?"

"Goodness, why are you so oblivious Phin, you are jealous because you want to be the one kissing Isabella good night, not him!" Ferb couldn't face palm hard enough at this. Phineas knew how to conquer the impossible and did so on a daily basis, except when it came to feelings.

"Why would I want to kiss Isabella?" Phineas said. "She is my best friend"

"Are we talking about Isabella?" Candace popped her head into the boy's door.

Ferb smiled, happy for Candace to help be a voice of reason to Phineas "Yes, Hey Candace you're a girl. When a guy gets mad that some other guy is kissing a girl, doesn't that mean he likes the girl?"

"Wait who did Isabella kiss?" Candace asked.

"Drew" groaned Phineas.

"Whoa, he's kind of cute for a kid your age." Candace laughed. "Oh wait, this is probably not a good time to say that. So is that why Phineas has been up here all day?"

"Yes, and when I come try to reason with him about his feelings for her he doesn't believe me." Ferb looked back at Phineas who was shrugging.

"Candace, I don't like Isabella that way" Phineas said.

"I can't tell you what you do and do not feel, but Phineas think. You saw her kiss another guy and you spent your whole day in your room pouting instead of outside inventing" Candace said.

"She's right. Phineas, you are love sick and you got it bad" Ferb nodded his head.

"No I'm not!" Phineas says as his phone vibrates. He picks it up to see he has one new text message. It was from Isabella.

"Hey , can Drew hang out with the gang today?" was what the message read.

Phineas threw his phone across the room. Ferb walked over to it and picked up the phone.

"Not love sick? Then why did you get mad when Isabella asked to bring Drew today?" Ferb held up the phone.

"Text her back, tell her I can't hang out today because I'm sick" Phineas said looking at the ground.

Ferb smirked, and did as he was told.

* * *

**REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella sat in her room and waited for a text back from Phineas. Even though she had moved on from Phineas after years of adoring him, some habits she couldn't break. Phineas had a special message ringtone, so when he responded Isabella would know it was him. Isabella waited patiently for the response, careful not to make any noise so she could hear it.

*RING* went her phone and Isabella nearly jumped, filled with the usual mixed emotion that arrived when she was texting Phineas.

"I'm sick" read the message.

Isabella typed back: "Feel better! We'll hang out another day, maybe tomorrow?"

Isabella put the phone down back on her bed. Then she laid right down next to it, lost in her thoughts. She kept thinking back to last night, her date with Drew. They had gone to the Movies, nothing special. Yet with Drew anything could be fun. He was the captain of the Fencing team, which is how Isabella had met him. Drew's eyes were sparkling green, and he had freckles along his cheeks. With light brown hair covering half his forehead, he was a regulation "hottie" as far as Danville boys went.

All of Isabella's fireside girls were jealous of her for getting asked out by Drew. Isabella was excited too, she thought that Drew was adorable and had been trying to move on from Phineas forever. What better way to move on from your best guy friend than with the best guy in town? Isabella saw reason in this. Yet even when he kissed her goodnight, Isabella kept comparing Drew to Phineas. The way he walked, the way he talked, even the way he breathed; just to see if there were any parallels to her former crush. Isabella was comparing these things, hoping to see the way Drew did things as better than Phineas.

Maybe she was crazy, but she just wanted to make sure that she won the heart of someone better than Phineas. That's why she wanted Drew to hang out with the gang so bad, so she could more easily compare the two. Not that she needed them to be side by side, she had had Phineas memorized for years.

*RING* went Phineas message tone again. Isabella flipped to her side and grabbed her phone.

"Maybe" was all Phineas said.

"_Maybe?" _ thought Isabella. Was he _SERIOUS?_ Isabella had known Phineas for years and she had never known him to be a one word answer kind of guy, the only person that usually responds in as few words as possible was …Well Ferb.

"That's it!" Isabella said to herself looking into the mirror. Ferb had to be the one responding to her. Phineas at least would've told her what he was sick with. Isabella decided to go across the street to see for herself. She also wanted to talk to Candace about Drew. Isabella put on her coat, grabbed her phone, and walked out the door.

A quick 9 steps and Isabella was knocking on the front door of the Flynn-Fletcher home. Ferb came to the door and look surprised when he opened it up to find Isabella standing there. "Oh, Hello" said Ferb, confused as to why Isabella was here when he said he was sick.

"Ferb, Hey were you the one who was responding to my texts to Phineas?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well Phineas usually responds with more than two words"

"Oh, sorry about that I guess yah I was the one who was responding to those, Phineas is sick?"

"Yah I got that. Do you think I could talk to Candace?"

"Why would you need to talk to Candace?"

"I just want to catch her up, its girl talk nothing serious. She isn't out with Stacy or Jeremy is she?"

"No she is upstairs, I'll go get her"

"Um, am I not allowed in? You are acting quite odd, Ferb is everyone ok?"

"Sorry I didn't let you in, come on in."

"Thank you, I'll just go up to Candace's room." Isabella said, hanging her coat on the coat rack by the door.

"Very well, don't bother Phineas remember he's…"

"Sick. I know Ferb don't worry"

Ferb nodded and silently went into the kitchen. Isabella climbed the stairs up to Candace's room. Isabella passed by Phineas and Ferb's room, and looked in to see Phineas sniffling as if he was crying.

"Um, Phineas" Isabella said in a small voice.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?" Phineas said sniffling, not looking at her.

"Im sorry, I came by to talk to Candace, and I heard you crying. Why are you crying?" Isabella took a few small steps toward where Phineas laid.

"I am not crying, its just a cold. Go talk to Candace." Phineas spoke, still sniffling.

"um, ok feel better by Phineas" Isabella said, slowly walking out the door walking towards Candace's room.

Phineas groaned. He should've talked to her, not snapped at her. How many mistakes could he make with this girl? He thought as he wiped his eyes and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Candace, after last night I think maybe Drew and I could be together for a long time" spoke Isabella, her eyes twinkling with new love and excitement. "He is flawless".

Candace and Isabella sat in Candace's room, Candace at the windowsill and Isabella on her bed. The two girls had grown up like sisters and they were quite close. Isabella always went to Candace for some older sister advice, especially anything that had to do with boys.

"When was the last time I heard you call someone flawless?" Candace asked glancing at her phone.

"I haven't met anyone else that was as perfect as Drew before" Isabella sat up.

"Oh goodness girl, yes you have" Candace laughed.

"Wait, who then? I don't remember" Isabella looked at the ground. She did _not _want to talk about this.

"Let's see, up until September your whole life revolved around this one boy. You were one smitten kitten" Candace said, smiling. "Phineas Flynn, ring a bell? I think he lives around here"

"CANDACE! Shut up! I never thought Phineas was flawless! He had one big flaw, not noticing me! That's HUGE!"Isabella nearly screamed at Candace from across the room.

Candace was shocked that Isabella had reacted that way. "You aren't over him, are you?" Candace said.

"NO! Of course not, that would be crazy why would I?" Isabella said, crossing her arms. Isabella stood up, wanting to walk out of the room.

"Isabella, don't leave. We need to talk about this. "Candace said.

"I don't want him to hear anything, can we go somewhere else?" Isabella asked.

"Why would you think?..." Candace couldn't finish the sentence. Phineas was right next door, and probably had a supersonic hearing contraption. "So do you want to hit the mall?"

"Yah, mall sounds great right now. Maybe we could get you a new shirt for your date with Jeremy tonight." Isabella laughed.

"Whoa, don't think we are changing the topic. Let me go tell mom and then we are chatting missy" Candace said, grabbing her bag and walking out of the room. Isabella followed Candace, and heard the sound of running water.

This wouldn't have fazed her, except for the fact that there was a voice singing.

It was Phineas.

And he was singing an out of tune rendition of the Hannah Montana song

"Nobody's Perfect".


	4. Chapter 4

When he finally stopped hearing the clicking of heels from down the hall, Phineas slowly started to sigh. All of this mess, this feeling inside of him was all his own doing. Isabella's love for another was created by his obliviousness.

Phineas Flynn wanted to scream, very loudly. All of this self hate and rage was like a volcano erupting inside of him. His soul was as fiery as his hair. "I cannot believe I was that stupid!" Phineas mumbled angrily under his breath.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. The girl of his dreams had loved him all that time. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro once deemed Phineas flawless. Phineas was broken.

Ferb walked past the bathroom door, hearing Phineas pacing around on the tiles. "Phin, are you alright in there?" Everyone knew that pacing was one of Phineas's nervous habits.

"Yah Ferb, I'm fine. " Phineas snapped. He was so angry he couldn't keep it together

"Phineas, when you're done in there, come out. We need to talk bro; I hate to see you this way. Okay?" Ferb asked, looking at the door. He knew Phineas needed to think aloud, and Ferb was a world famous listener.

"FERB I AM FINE, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I NEED TO TALK?" Phineas screamed, trying to quite the cracking in his voice.

"You are screaming at me." Ferb said simply. Then Ferb turned and walked into the boys room. He waited 5 minutes for Phineas to come out of the bathroom.

Phineas walked into the room in orange and white striped shirt and jean shorts, his signature look. His face was red, and he appeared to have been crying a little. This was not the Phineas Flynn everyone knew and loved, this was a completely different one.

Phineas plopped down on his bed. "Ferb, I really am not in the mood to talk right now, is there any way that we could talk tomorrow?"

"Phin, no. We have avoided the elephant in the room for what…10 years now? You have major feelings for Isabella. Today was the first day in all of that time that you finally showed major emotion. You are finally mature enough to not just feel, but really truly be emotionally moved." Ferb had been waiting all this time for Phineas finally understand his feelings for Isabella, but the situation called for Ferb to now guide him.

"Ferb, I just. I am over the Isabella thing. Cant a sick guy get some rest?" Phineas looked up at the ceiling.

"Stop it Phineas. You love her, don't you?" Ferb's eyes were glued to Phineas, searching for some sort of reaction.

"Well yah she is my best friend. But Ferb, I don't think I love her. Maybe I am just feeling this way because Drew is new to town and I always want to be her best friend. I don't want to get replaced.

"How stupid do you honestly think I am? You love Isabella. Do you even hear yourself? 'I don't want to get replaced' come on Phineas, you don't want her to fall in love with someone else." Ferb stood up. "You love her more than just a friend, more than just a crush. You've always had the truest smile when she is around, when she is sick all you want to do is comfort her. Do you remember when we were 10, and you built her a Haunted House just to scare away her hiccups? She had fricking hiccups and you went to the extreme. "

"Phineas, you for some reason are afraid to tell Isabella that you love her. I have no idea why, but my best bet is to tell you this. You can't be afraid of putting yourself out there. You are going to regret most what you didn't do, and if you let Isabella go this easily trust me; it will be the biggest regret of your life." Ferb walked out of the room.

Phineas was stunned silent, until his emotions took over and he began to cry.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS FOR READING


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella tapped her fingers against the subtle rain fell over Danville as she took in the scene from Candices car. She wouldn't let her mind wander to Phineas, though she couldn't help that it always did.

Candice was sitting next to her driving and fiddling with the radio, she spoke up, startling Isabella by saying "So what store do you want to hit first?".

"I don't care I'm really more to window shop, if that's alright with you" Isabella said, looking off into the rain. "Besides we came here to get you some clothes, you and Jere have a big date tonight." Isabella said in a matter of fact voice.

"No, it was to get out of the house. We didn't need Phineas to come by and hear our chatter." Candace said, pulling into the parking lot of the mall. The girls both jumped out of the car and ran for the doors. They got in the soaking wet, but they both were laughing.

Candace and Isabella always had this deep connection, they were the sister each other never had. So when it came to advice Isabella always took Candace's, and Candace always took Isabella's. So as e subject quickly turned to Phineas again, Isabella decided to let Candace share her thoughts, and to reply think over what she was saying.

"Isa, I know it's very hard for you to put your guard down just to let things happen. Its also very hard to Phineas and that's kind of been the problem with you two. And I love Phin,don't get it wrong but Ithink you dating Drew would be a good idea. Change it up a live a little girl!" Candace nugged her arm as they tore through the sale racks at Hollister.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Phineas has all this time to come up and talk to me and finally start something and you know what I'm tired of waiting. Drew is a really good guy and maybe later tonight you can meet him. You'll probably like him he's really funny." Isabella smiled. Candace's approval meant the world to her.

"Now, what do you think of this?" Candace put a shirt up to her chest. It was a baby blue cotton shirt with lace sleeves.

"Oh Candance, it's so beautiful! You have to wear that! Jeremey will love it". Isabella gave Candace a big thumbs up, and they went to the register. After purchasing the shirt Candace and Isabella walked out of Hollister. And there out of the food court was who else but Drew. Isabella turned bright red, and poked Candace in the arm.

"There's Drew oh my gosh. Is it creepy if I go say hi, Or do we get the heck out of here? I don't want to seem like a crazy obsessive girlfriend." Isabella panicked.

Candace laughed. She had delt with this paranoia when she was 15. Though she still had occasionally paranoid outburts, in regards to boys she was much mellower. "Don't be silly going say hi, its not obsessive if you just happen to run into him. I'll walk over there with you" Candace said reassuringingly.

Isabella nodded, straightened her skirt, and started walking with Candace over to Drew. Drew saw Isabella and stood right up. He had on a big smile on as he approached Isabella. This made Isabella less nervous as he wrapped her into a hug. "Hey Isa. Oh, and hello to your friend whose name I don't know?" Drew said gesturing to Candace.

"I'm Isabella's neighbor, Candace Flynn" Candace put our her hand to shake Drews.

"Oh you're Phineas and Ferbs sister?" Drew said in a weird kind of way. Drew wasn't a fan of Phineas because he had Isabella's heart before Drew did. Drew liked Ferb though, because Ferb was Treasurer of Student Council so they hung out at meetings.

"That's me, your friends with Ferb from school I know, but I don't think Phins ever mentioned you" Candace nodded, trying to think of any previous memory she had of Drew. She drew a blank.

They chatted a while about school, Candace's college, and music until Drew had to go. He volunteered at the nursing home and his shift was in an hour. He said goodbye to Candace and kissed Isabella on the cheek, promising to call later. She blushed and nodded as she walked with Candace back to the car.

I hope you guys liked that. Sorry I didn't update I was very busy, but I'm going to probably finish this soon, and just upload the chapters once a week or something.

Thanks for the continued support, Please review and tell me how I'm doing.

Love y'all


	6. Chapter 6

Phineas Flynn was broken.

Usually a man of such excitement and fun felt drained.

This was the boy that always had a plan, why had suddenly his mind froze? Why at this moment when he needed a game plan more than anything, he was silent.

Phineas figured his best move was to talk to Ferb. If anyone knew anything about how to handle the ladies, Ferb Fletcher was the guy. He had dated a few girls here and there, none for too long, but he had a very good understanding on how they thought. It probably had something to do with his Britishness.

Phin walked down the stairs to the den, where Ferb was watching something on the History Channel. "Ferb" Phineas said, in a low voice, " Can I talk to you?".

Ferb looked up from the TV, and met Phins saw the brokenness of Phins heart, yet was glad that Phineas had come to him. "Of course you can, wanna talk hear or would you rather go get some fresh air?" Ferb said reassuringly.

"I think the backyard would be a good place" Phineas nodded as Ferb turned off the TV. The boys walked outside to the big tree which they planned all their schemes. It seemed fitting that they would talk here of all places.

As they both sat down, Phin took a big breath and started speaking, " First off I am so sorry for snapping at you today. I have been such a mess all day. You're right and you've always been right. I shouldn't have waited so long to tell Isabella. Now though, I'm stuck. What do I do Ferb? I can't stand to see her with Drew, I don't want to wait. Yet that's so rude and self centered of me to do. I'm so confused. "

Ferb looked out into the distance, and sighed. This was such a difficult situation. So many hearts were on the line. " Honestly Phin, I don't know. I don't want you to loose hope though. Love is energy, it can never be destroyed, just converted. Isa's taken her love energy for you, and converted it into love for Drew. It can be converted back though. I don't think you should try to step in, but I do think you should tell Isabella how you feel. If she wants to convert that energy back to you, then congrats. If not you have to accept your fate. Be patient with her, and remember to speak from the heart." Ferb exhaled. He looked at Phineas, seein if anything that he said had registered with him.

" Speak from the heart. I think I can do that." Phineas smiled. " Ferb, you're the best. I should have taken your advice from day one and just told Isabella years ago."

" Phin, you've been in denial for so long. It's really great that now you can come to terms with the truth. You love Isa, don't you?" Ferbs eyes locked onto Phineas's.

" Yeah. Yes. I mean I always had but in a different way then I love you and Candace. More than any other friend I've ever had. Gosh Ferb, how was I this blind for so long? I build insane things everyday and yet I can't figure out how much I loved Isabella until now." Phineas put his face to his palms.

"We'll now you have a game plan. Are you ready?" Ferb asked. Looking to the left of their house. "Because the girls are back from the mall."

...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Review, Favorite, Follow!

:)


End file.
